House Baratheon of King's Landing
House Baratheon is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and is the royal house in the Kingdom of Westeros, which they rule as Kings. Their traditional seat, Storm's End, is an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings from the now-extinct House Durrandon. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "Ours is the Fury". After Robert's Rebellion, House Baratheon split into three branches: Lord Robert Baratheon was crowned King and took residence at King's Landing, thereby creating House Baratheon of King's Landing. Robert gave the seat of Dragonstone to his younger brother, Stannis, creating House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Robert's youngest brother, Renly, became the Lord of Storm's End, continuing House Baratheon of Storm's End. Following the War of the Five Kings, Renly Baratheon held King's Landing, Storm's End, and Dragonstone in his own right. Storm's End was later granted to his second son, while Dragonstone was given to his third son, thus reviving both cadet branches of the house. History Targaryen Era House Baratheon is the youngest of the great houses, tracing its descent from Orys Baratheon, one of Aegon I Targaryen's fiercest generals, and rumored to be his bastard brother. Through the female line, the Baratheons are descended from the Storm Kings, as Orys slew Argilac the Arrogant, last of the Storm Kings, and married his daughter Argella Durrandon. Orys adopted the sigil and words of his wife's ancestral line. The line of the Storm Kings dates back to the Age of Heroes when their kingdom was founded by King Durran I "Godsgrief", a legendary hero. Throughout the rule of the Targaryens, House Baratheon has usually remained a stalwart supporter of the Dragonlords. Though they have rebelled once before, crowning themselves Storm King, that rebellion was soon smoothed over by the reigning King. It wasn't until 282AC that House Baratheon would truly stand against it's one-time ally. Robert's Rebellion The War of Rebellion, or the War of the Usurper, was primarily begun by Lord Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark. Together, the pair began a war that saw the fall of House Targaryen, and the rise House Baratheon as the new Kings of Westeros. Robert himself led many battles, most famously the Battle of the Trident, where he slew Rhaegar Targaryen on the field of battle. His brother, Stannis Baratheon, held Storm's End against the might of the Reach for the better part of a year. The War of the Five Kings After the death of Robert Baratheon, his two brothers - Stannis and Renly - both pressed their claim upon the throne. Though Stannis was the elder, Renly was more popular, and soon enough he met his brother outside of Storm's End, asking for his fealty. The Siege of Storms End Stannis and Renly meet outside of Storm's End, parlaying briefly. Both refuse to back down, and though Stannis has the smaller army, he seems confident in some hidden strategem. Come the next morning, however, it proved of little use. The battle was short, those Stormlanders serving Stannis quickly seeing which way the wind blew and turning upon their king, handing him over to his brother Renly. Renly sentences Stannis to the Wall, and gathers his armies to march on King's Landing. The Siege of King's Landing At King's Landing, the forces of Renly Baratheon and Mace Tyrell settle in for a long siege. The Redwyne fleet blockades the bay, cutting off supply by sea, while the hosts of the south encircle the city by land. Word soon arrives that Tywin Lannister is trapped in Harrenhal, and a confident Renly takes part of the host to go and deal with the Lord of the Rock. Tywin's Feint The Reach marches upon Harrenhal, hoping to capture Tywin and defeat his army. They're decieved, however, as a false attack by the Lannisters causes Randyl Tarly to march off with a portion of their host, leaving Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell, and Garlan Tyrell, encamped by the God's Eye. Tywin and his army descend upon the unwary Reachmen, causing terrible losses and forcing Renly to retreat back to the army besieging King's Landing. Tywin, knowing the city cannot hold much longer, follows close behind, intent to press his advantage while the odds are tipped more in his favour. The Battle for the Capital The West and the Reach meet outside the walls of the city, and engage in the largest and most bloody battle Westeros has ever seen. Tywin Lannister is slain in the fighting, and Randyl Tarly arrives from the rear, his men in tow. The final straw proves to be the Tyrion's Mountain Clansmen who, tired of starving and not being paid, throw open the gates for the attackers. Defeated, and broken, their city taken and their leader dead, the Westerland army surrenders. Renly takes the city, executing Cersei Lannister and exiling Tyrion, Tommen, and Myrcella Lannister across the Narrow Sea. Kevan Lannister is made Lord of the Rock, and he bends the knee to House Baratheon of King's Landing. The Ironborn Invasion of the Reach Not long after taking the capital, word arrives of Ironborn attacks in the Reach. Renly and the army of the Reach immediately set out, returning home to fend off the predations of King Euron III Greyjoy. They succeed, managing to drive the Ironborn off the mainland. Lord Paxter Redwyne then makes ready to retake the Shield Isles, and in a savage naval conflict known as the Battle of the Shields, the Ironborn are defeated, and Euron slain. The survivors flee back to their Isles, and the Redwynes return home. After negotiations with the North, the Third Greyjoy Rebellion ends, and the Redwynes do not press their assault upon the Isles. The Treaty of Crowns The Treaty of Crowns was signed between King Renly Baratheon and King Robb Stark, officially ending any war between the two and making the secession official. Members of House Baratheon Current Members * Renly Baratheon - 310 * Margaery Tyrell- d. ** Robert II Baratheon- 332 *** Beric Baratheon - 361 **** Alesander Baratheon - King on the Iron Throne ***** Robert Baratheon - Heir to the Throne **** Richard Baratheon - 363 **** Edric Baratheon Past Members King {Robert I}, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Gored by a boar. *Queen {Cersei Lannister}, his wife. Executed by Renly Baratheon. **King {Joffrey I}, his eldest son and heir. Died during the Siege of King's Landing. **Princess {Myrcella Baratheon}, his daughter. Perished in Essos. **King {Tommen I}, his second son. Ruled as King for mere hours after his brother's passing. Perished in Essos. *Queen Carolei Penrose, the first wife of Alesander Baratheon. Died giving birth to Prince Robert. Family tree Category:House Baratheon Category:Crownlands